Temple of Destruction
The Temple of Destruction'' ''(or '''Shrine of Entropy, or Shrine of Destruction) (abbreviated as ToD') is the sixth dungeon in the Xenia Continent. After the first room, the Ancient Giant, the mini-boss of the Temple of Destruction, will be seen throughout all the rooms in the dungeon after the first room, excluding the boss room, and the far right room. Every so often, he will perform a' DANGER''' attack, which is nothing more than a JUMP attack, creating an earthquake and knocking grounded players into the air. It will do this even in the platform map, until the players meet it and defeat it. The Temple of Destruction contains a special type of platform map. Instead of jumping on platforms over an endless gorge, players must land on a series of jump panels all the way to the top portal. In order to activate the jump panels, a player must walk into the lime green orb on the ground floor. If a jump panel is walked on, it disappears. If players miss landing on a jump panel, they will either fall back down to the ground floor, or land on the empty platform and must start back down or wait for a player to walk into the orb again. There is a special room available when players play in a two or three star room, or on Champion mode, in the Temple of Destruction. If players enter the far right room, before the jump quest, they will enter a type of maze, composed of green warp portals and large, blue portals. Players must navigate through this maze in order to find a sky blue orb, which they must approach to bestow a random buff to all members of their party. Once that has been done, the portal leading to the previous room opens, and all players in the area with the sky blue orb are warped back to the portal. It should be noted that the maze always remains the same, no matter how many times a player runs through the dungeon. One solution to the maze is to enter the left green warp portal, then enter the left blue portal, the right blue portal, and the left one again. The Chase finally stumble into an area with a temperature bearable. They need to find the next god, Perseo, and ask for his aid. Later on, the group sees huge, massive golem-like creatures, who by Amy were rumored to be extinct. They pass on, with the Golem attempting to halt their process. Mari is met here. Firstly she blows up a DK Mark-I, takes its origins for research, then vanishes without a trace. While the Grand Chase finish off the remaining, Sieghart says "I'm so tired I could die!" after the tiresome battle, as Elesis comments on how he, an Immortal, being a weakling. Mari hears this conversation, and tests this for herself. Upon finding Sieghart an "Immortal", Mari decides to join them to furtherlate her research. Another Ancient Giant is seen, who Arme comments on it curiously, saying it was revived by Perseo and ironically, thinks its tiny compared to its siblings. Elesis becomes impatient, and tries to rush through, with the Golem stopping. Because of her inactions, a battle is caused. Perseo himself is confronted, who then challenges the group to their fullest extent. Doing so, Perseo becomes impressed with their strength and offers him his orb. However, he worries about Gaia, and explains that he and her were trying to flee Thanatos and attempted to seal their powers (though failing). He quickly sends the Chase to the Forest of Life. Normal (Level 64-66) Hard (Level 65-67) Very Hard (Level 66-68) Champion Mode (Level 67-69) Monsters *DK Mark-I *Miston *Hideous Boer *Ancient Giant (Mini Boss) *Lord Perseo (Boss) Dialogue Beginning Whoa~ We're finally someplace where the temperature's bearable after passing through such hot and cold places~ Well, if you're going to compare, then yeah, it's nicer here but it's unusually dry. I did feel like something was a bit off earlier, but I can feel a mysterious power coming from the mountains, though it's a bit weak. I heard once that this place used to be a gravesite for ancient giants, long before the gods ever settled here. Are you saying then that we're standing upon the bodies of the ancient giants? Hahaha. That's stupid! Nothing that big could possibly exist. Don't think that just because something can't be seen with the eyes that it doesn't exist. This world is ruled by forces beyond the understanding of ordinary mortals. What do you mean...? Look at me, for instance. Your closed mindedness makes your sword rusty. Get it? ...Hmph! Such arrogance! Okay, okay! I think we should focus on finding the Temple of Destruction for now! Seeing the Ancient Giant Ancient Giant: *Thud!* Ack! What's that big giant over there? Could it be? Is that an ancient giant? But, I heard all the giants were dead. What's going on here? Wow! How fascinating! Let's take a closer look~! Meeting Mari ... (A DK Mark-I standing before Mari blows up) What was that? Were we just attacked? No. That girl over there just slayed all the monsters. Hmm, just like I suspected. The internal organs... (murmuring) (Mari bends down to pick up the "organs" from the deceased DK Mark-I and then vanishes) Oh my~! She slayed all those monsters alone? How impressive. Hey you over there! What are you doing here? ...further study is needed... Hey! Answer me! Elesis, look! The monsters have all returned! Uh, then we should take care of these monsters first! After Clearing the Room Ugh, I'm soooooooooo tired I could die. How can an immortal feel tired? Huh? An immortal? ...Here, take this! Who? Me? *BOOM!* ... Truly an immortal. (Talks to self) How can a human being be immortal? This merits further research... ...Look here, little lady. Where did you learn to cast runes? Huh? I don't know... Hm...(I wonder if she is...) So, are you interested? Why don't you come with us if you are? ...Okay. Mini Boss Ancient Giant: Tiny creatures! Why have you come to this place? Are you one of the ancient giants? Is it true? Ancient Giant: My body has been resting among those of the ancient giants, but the God of Destruction, Lord Perseo, has brought me back from the dead. Then, does this mean that all the ancient giants are as big as you? Ancient Giant: Compared to them, I am quite small. In reality, the others are many times bigger than I. Wow! That's huge! Then is it true that these mountains are made up of the bodies of the ancient giants? Listen to Arme just yammering on without even hearing what the giant is saying! Ancient Giant: Quiet. If you insist on creating chaos in this place instead of going away I will have to stop you. We've come to see audience with Perseo, the God of Destruction. Please let us see him. Ancient Giant: No one may see Lord Perseo. I have no choice but to send you away. Looks like we'll have to take up arms once again. Boss We're finally here, where the God of Destruction is supposed to be. But, why do I get the feeling that something's about to happen? Lord Perseo, we are the knights of the Grand Chase. Lord Perseo: I know who you are. If you lack the courage to kill me, I suggest you go. I cannot guarantee that you will emerge from this fight alive. We've come so far! We cannot back down now! Looks like we have no other option. Everyone, stand your ground! Let's do this again! Post Boss Battle Lord Perseo: Impressive. I had faith in your strength. It's never easy. We always try our best. Lord Perseo: You must've come for my orb. I will give you what you seek. How convenient that all the gods of this land knew ahead of time what we were coming for. Lord Perseo: What concerns me the most right now is Gaia, the Goddess of Life. Is Lady Gaia also under the control of the Ascendant God? Lord Perseo: Gaia and I had sealed our powers, in our attempts to escape the Ascendant God. She wanted to ensure her safety by combing herself with the soul of the Forest God... I have a bad feeling. Knights of Grand Chase, go to the Forest of Life quickly and save Gaia! Yes, my lord. We will leave for Lady Gaia now! Trivia *The Ancient Giant says that Elesis insists of creating "Chaos" which, ironically, is his master's intent. *According to Amy, she states that the entire land is a graveyard of the Ancient Giants, even before Deities settled here. The theory concludes that the Chasers are standing on top of bodies of monsters, as well as the Ancient Giants being one of the firstborn creatures. *This is the only dungeon that has its own "Buff" room. *Although the dialogue says "all the monsters" were killed by Mari, she only blows up a DK Mark-I, while the Chase have to fight the rest. *This is one of three dungeons that have two different background layouts; the desert-like plains and the temple itself. The other with different layouts is Kaze'aze's Castle and Thunder Hammer. Category:Dungeons